Yep, Just Another Normal Day
by Hayster
Summary: It's just another normal day at the sun garden orphanage ... or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys** **Hayster here! I know this is really short however it's not finished. This is supposed to be a multi chapter fanfic with various, short chapters, so don't be alarmed by how short it is, that was intentional. Now that that's out of the way enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yep, Just Another Normal Day (Yaoi)**

 **Chapter One**

It was just another day at the sun garden orphanage. It was early Sunday morning and the sun's rays crept through Midorikawa's window as the warm morning breeze blew on the curtains producing a soft whispering noise. The warm light of the sun abruptly touched the young boys face arousing him from his slumber. Carefully, he sat up, stretched his arms out wide and let out a yawn. He rubbed is eyes as he slowly got out of bed and dressed himself for the day. Not only did he have his regular daily chores to attend to but it was also his turn to cook breakfast this morning.

Unbeknownst to most people, Midorikawa was a very shy and timid boy, so he greeted his friends shyly as they too woke up and joined him in the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" A familiar red head asked him with a slight yawn practically hovering over the greenetts shoulder.

"Good morning Hiroto." Midorikawa greeted him. "I'm making omelets' today." He continued in response to the curious read head's question. "I hope that's alright?" He added.

"Omelets' huh?" Hiroto pondered. "Sounds great."

With that he walked off to join the others who waited eagerly in the dinning room.

After breakfast Midorikawa completed his daily chores with ease and in no time at all at that, as did the others. After all, their chores had become routine for them after doing them for so long. Midorikawa praised his luck when he realized he wasn't part of the group doing the laundry today. His shift would start tomorrow.

With his chores done he retreated to his room grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down comfortably to begin reading. He became so engrossed in his book that he almost didn't hear the knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He said placing his book down on the desk beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hiroto?!" Midorikawa gaped as he stared down the red headed figure in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Hello Midori-chan." Hiroto smiled as he carefully entered the other's room shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Midorikawa asked skeptically.

"What?" Hiroto began with a teasing like smile. "Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?"

"No, I suppose not." Midorikawa smiled.

Hiroto curiously eyed the book Midorikawa had placed on the desk beside him before sitting down on the edge of the other's bed.

"What are you reading?" He asked gesturing at the long book sitting on the desk.

Midorikawa glanced at the book and then back at Hiroto.

"It's called The Nightingale. It's by Kristin Hannah. I've just barely started it but it's pretty interesting so far." Midorikawa noticed the curiosity in Hiroto's expression and quickly added. "I can loan it to you when I'm done if you'd like."

"That'd be great." Hiroto replied.

Hiroto sat silently for a bit before patting the part of the bed beside him.

"Come sit here." He grinned. "It's lonely with you sitting all the way over there."

Midorikawa blushed a bit. The other was most likely unaware but he had harbored forbidden feelings for his best friend for quite a while now so the thought of sitting so close made him feel undoubtedly embarrassed.

Shyly he got up and complied with the other's request sitting down on the bed beside him.

"There, that's better" Hiroto smiled at his bestie.

Hiroto wasn't sure the other was aware but he was undoubtedly in love with his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Both sat in silence for a while enjoying the company of the other. Finally Hiroto decided to speak up. After all, the reason his sudden visit was because he had something to talk about with Midorikawa. In fact, that very thing he wanted to talk about was actually his own confession. Yes, Hiroto had finally worked up enough courage to confess his love to his best friend.

"Midori-chan." Hiroto sighed as he looked over at his best friend.

Midorikawa initiated eye contact curiously. What was it that Hiroto looked so nervous about?

"Yeah." He responded almost coaxing the other to continue.

"Well …" He began.

"Yes?" Midorikawa's expression was practically begging him to get to the point.

Hiroto noticed his impatience and decided he had hesitated long enough. He held on tightly to the fabric of his pants ad squeezed his eyes shut, blushing madly.

"The truth is … I'm in love with you!" He suddenly blurted out

Midorikawa gaped in disbelief. He almost couldn't grasp what just happened.

"Midori-chan?" Hiroto reached out for his friend but all to late.

Midorikawa jumped up from the bed and out of the room slamming the door behind him. Hiroto's sudden confession had surprised him so much that he didn't know how else to react.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hiroto sat in silence where he had been left alone in the room of his first and only love. He'd damn screwed up – or so he thought – but little did he know a blushing Ryuuji was hiding barricaded inside the broom closet thinking the exact same thing for an entirely different reason.

"H-h-hiroto l-loves me? … He loves me!" It had taken him a while to register what had really happened but now that he did Midorikawa wanted to hit himself.

"What have I done!" He cried out in distress, tears spilling from his dark eyes. "I blew what might've been my only chance to confess!"

After a bit of thought on the matter, and a bunch of cursing at himself, Ryuuji decided to pretend that nothing happened. "After all," he thought, "Hiroto couldn't have been serious right?" But, deep down, he knew that his friend's confession had been anything but a joke but how was he going to reply? Yes, Midorikawa was really in love with Hiroto, very much so, but he never thought that Hiroto might feel the same way and so he'd never thought about what things would be like if they started dating.

"What if Hiroto's feelings for me don't last?" He thought in despair. "What if he doesn't like that side of me?"

Not knowing what else to do Midorikawa stayed locked away inside the broom closet sobbing quietly to himself over the mistake he had made.

…

"Damn it!" Hiroto shouted banging his clenched fist against the wall outside Midorikawa's room. "I knew I shouldn't have done that … so why did I?"

He sighed. He'd acted on impulse and now he may have lost his best friend.

…

Everyone was asleep by the time Midorikawa left his hiding place. But he just couldn't run into Hiroto, not yet. He still wasn't sure what to do. He decided that a good nights sleep might fix that.


End file.
